that darn voice
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when harry in the lake hears a voice
1. Chapter 1

**Harry saw that Fluer wasn't coming for the female she was supposed to be rescuing so he decided to head to the surface. But something screamed at him to rescue her that Ron would be safe but she wouldn't. So he instead cut the girl lose. That's when the mermaids went to attack he grabbed her and made for the surface with her. The mermaids were closing in and he was stabbed by one of the mermaids he screamed. And pulled out his wand. He shouted a spell and felt himself racing for the surface he popped out. **

**He swam as fast he could to shore and saw Fluer screaming at Dumbledore and when she Harry she ran over and got her sister out of the water. Harry pulled himself out of the water and saw Promfrey heading his way. Fluer looked down at him " why didn't you rescue your Hostage." **

**He looked up at her and smiled " that darn voice in the back of my head screamed at me that Ron would be fine. But that if I left the female down there she wouldn't be fine and would have had bad consequences." **

**She kneeled down and hugged him Promfrey and handed him a blanket he ended the hug with her to take the blanket but handed it to Fluer. " I am fine but it looks like she shivering give it to her." **

**Fluer took it and wrapped it around the female he saw a wizard and witch dressed like Fluer racing down. The hugged the 2 girls " are you both ok." the witch asked. Both of the girls nodded and mumbled responses and out of the corner of his eye he saw the mermaids brining Ron to the surface.**

**Promfrey Finished healing his leg and ran to Ron he saw the Wizard look at him " what happened down there." **

**Harry went to answer but was stopped by Fluer cutting him off " dad he must if heard my cry for Gabrielle to be safe and someone to rescue her." **

**Harry was lost in the conversation " I don't get it nobody would have been hurt they even brought Ron back up they would have done it for your sister." **

**The wizard glared and lifted him up by his collar " don't you know nothing boy they are veela mortal enemies of mermaids because we are fire they are water." **

**Harry was taken back to when his uncle called him boy he froze but got over it he could do magic here. He started at him eye to eye " how was I supposed to know that I was never told these things. They don't even teach us about veela whatever they are all I know is that I did it because of this voice in my head ….." **

**The rest was cut off again by the voice in his head " kiss the oldest veela and you will not be under the headmasters control nor will have to go back to your relatives." **

**The headmaster came over " I will take Harry so he can get changed and tell his friends of his heroics." **

**The voice was screaming at him again " don't go with him he is just trying to stop you from being with her he wants you under his control." **

**He broke free of the man the headmaster smiled thinking he was going with him he grabbed Fluer. He dipped her down and gave her a lip locking kiss she put her arms around his head and returned it. He briefly opened his eyes and saw a gold light came from both there chests and tie together in a knot. The man smiled " I think not I think my daughter has just found her mate for life oh else would hear her calls for help." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
